


Eyes Opened

by AuteurOnirique



Series: Love is blindness [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, background barduil, of course Flower is here, part of the The Blind Leading the Blind au, people discover Elrond and Lindir's relationship and interrupt them, sexy lingerie, you should read it before you read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuteurOnirique/pseuds/AuteurOnirique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Lindir are settling in their relationship. The next challenge is people finding out about it. </p><p>part of the ”The Blind Leading the Blind” au - you should read it before reading this OS. Maybe you'll even like it.</p><p>answer to a prompt by Wirrwarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wirrwarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirrwarr/gifts).



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So, this is something I didn't expect to do: more about ”The Blind Leading the Blind” au... But I promised the lovely Wirrwarr she could prompt me to thank her for her adorable comments, so here we are! She said she would follow me to hell, so I'm calling her on her promise! 
> 
> It's mostly funny. The rating is because... well... Stuff happens. 
> 
> I do hope you like it. If you ever want to prompt me on anything concerning Elrondir, please do so, I'll try to do my best. Enjoy! =)

Being in a relationship brings its lot of difficulties. 

One of those difficulties being: other people finding out about it. It’s not that Elrond mind having his friends and his family know that he is in a relationship… It’s that he has to let them know he is in a relationship with his very lovely and very young assistant, Lindir. 

So, it is true, he had been thinking about the most delicate way of breaking it to his relatives and his friends. 

It is also true that it had been greatly compromised by his lover’s proximity. 

They were at that ”honeymoon” phase of their relationship and, between the classes, the research, the grading and… well… Lindir… there hasn’t been a lot of occasions to think about all that. Galadriel suspected something of course, and if she suspected something, Gandalf was in the confidence, that went without saying. Arwen was beginning to suspect it as well, frowning at him when he came home, asking some not so innocent questions. And Thranduil… Well, Thranduil, tragically, knew the most. He knew that Elrond was having an affair with a young man and that young man was probably the one he had met on the awful dating site with the awful name of ”Glaurung”. 

Despite being the one who knew most, Thranduil was also the one who acted as if he knew next to nothing. He was still making jokes about Elrond’s sex appeal (or lack thereof) and Elrond’s sex life (or lack thereof) Elrond replied as usual, knowing it was probably all a ploy in order to make him confess. Or maybe Thranduil thought the young man who had answered his phone call last time was only a one night stand to be promptly forgotten… As if Elrond was capable of having one night stands…

All of this bringing to the present scene. 

Arwen was gone for the week-end for a camping trip with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir (and other people that Arwen didn’t take the time to mention) So, naturally, Elrond invited Lindir over (with Flower of course) 

They had started by reading in the living-room like civilized adults, and then that had evolved into an intense making-out session on the couch. After a rather innocent compliment about Lindir’s mouth made by Elrond, the young man had gone to his knees. Elrond was now sitting on the couch, his pants opened just enough for Lindir to find his erection and start sucking him off. 

At first, he had been too enthusiast and had chocked. He had blushed so sweetly, not daring to meet Elrond’s eyes and saying: ”Sorry, I don’t have a lot of practice.” which made Elrond groan deeply. Could his lover become even sexier? So Elrond had gently cupped Lindir’s head and leant in for a deep, loving kiss. Then, he had gently guided him back and was now helping him not take too much and not using his teeth at all. 

That scene. 

Which is when Thranduil comes in. 

”Hey, I tried calling you a thousand times. Your front door is even closed. I had to go through the back door to enter…” Thranduil started rambling as usual, still typing on his phone. He looked up when he received no answer. ”Oh.” He added, stopping his tracks. 

”By the Valar…” Elrond groaned. 

Meanwhile, Lindir had heard Thranduil come in and did jump at that, nearly doing something unforgivable to his lover’s erection. He did his best to get off of Elrond’s cock with his lover’s hand still his hair. 

It was overall a very awkward situation. 

”I’m… hum… I’m going to use the bathroom.” Thranduil said, trying not to stare and failing. Elrond glared at him and the history professor shook his head, blinked, as if trying to shake an illusion, and went to the bathroom. 

Elrond let Lindir go and, with another groan, made himself slightly more presentable. Lindir was blushing crimson red. He looked like he was still trying to understand what had happened. Elrond smiled fondly at him and brought him up on the couch next to him. 

”It’s Thranduil. He does that. Don’t be ashamed. He should be the one ashamed of himself.”

Elrond then stole a small kiss from Lindir who turned his head pretty quickly, looking all around to see if they were observed. Elrond cursed Thranduil once again. He then kept his thoughts on Thranduil, breathing deeply to calm himself. 

How he hated being interrupted. 

”Do you want me to leave?” Lindir suddenly asked by his side. 

”What? No… No, stay here. It won’t take long.” 

Lindir, still very nervous, nodded and did his best to stop playing with the sleeves of his sweater. He was still slightly red and his hair did look deliciously mussed, but, at least, the shock stole every last trace of arousal he might have felt. 

Elrond was stealing one last kiss from Lindir’s lovely reddened lips when Thranduil re-appeared. He stared at the two of them before shaking his head and sitting on the couch opposite them. 

”What brings you here, Thranduil?” Elrond finally asked. 

”I was just passing by, seeing how you were doing. Good, I gather.”

”Rather good, yes.” Elrond answered. ”With Legolas gone to the camping trip, I was under the impression that you would be with Bard.” He added. 

”Bard, yes.” Thranduil said, rolling his eyes at an indifferent divinity, throwing his head against the couch. ”He has a class for about another hour. So I thought I would go visit another person whose lack of sex life may comfort me, but it turns out that even you have more sex than me, so I’m pretty much a desperate cause.” 

Lindir looked at Elrond, raising both his eyebrows in surprise. For him, Thranduil had always been the most terrifying professor at the Imladris university. Now he was sitting on the couch opposite them, complaining about his lack of sex life and insulting Elrond’s in the process. 

The literature professor only scoffed and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders tucking him against his side before starting playing with his hair. Lindir could have sworn Elrond looked smug. 

”Well, your cause will only be desperate for another hour. You could always try and surprise him.” Elrond suggested. 

”Try and surprise Bard? Please. We’ve been together way too long for that.”

”You’ve been together for a year.”

”A very busy year.”

Elrond sighed. Anyone would have been annoyed but Elrond had to say, Thranduil was very funny when he was frustrated. He conceded: ”Do you want some tea? I can make some.” 

”Oh, yes, tea would be nice. The kind of boring stuff I can always count on you for. Do you have cake as well?” In Thranduil’s language, that was a declaration of friendship. 

Elrond reluctantly left Lindir’s side, patting his thigh as he stood up and went to the kitchen where he called: ”I only have scones so it will have to do.” 

”Scones are nice.” Thranduil called. ”So I can feel old one last time before the weekend.” 

Elrond rolled his eyes and proceeded to make the tea and scones. He knew Lindir was in a very delicate position and was probably internally hating him, but he could always make it up to him later and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t like the idea of having Thranduil alone, without either Legolas or Bard to look out for him. Things tended to go out of hand pretty quickly with Thranduil. 

He came back with the warm scones, only to hear his ”friend” explain to his lover: 

”Yeah, so, he goes to get us more beers, and I know he needs a sex life, no matter what he says, because, you know, he has been lusting about your ass for way too long and my patience was wearing thin, so I use the search engine thing to look for ‘young men interested in mature men’…” 

”Thranduil,” Elrond called way too menacingly for someone who carried warm scones on a flowery plate. ”What are you talking about?”

”Well, he didn’t know what major role I played in the two of you finally getting it on, so I’m filling him in. Quite a coincidence, I may say, by the way. But don’t interrupt us.” Thranduil explained before looking back at Lindir who did look a little pale. ”So, I look for some profiles and you wouldn’t know how many of them are… Urgh. Well, anyhow, I find yours: pretty classic, not too debauched or wild or whatever. You seem like a nice, quiet guy that Elrond could like, you know. Not too many pictures where you’re half-naked.” 

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Then, the kettle was ready and he went to make some tea. He would need something quite out of the ordinary to make Lindir forgive him… He let his thoughts carry him for a while, letting himself smile. 

It all went awry when he heard Lindir gasp an outraged: ”What?!!” from the living room. 

Oh Eru… 

Elrond went back with the teapot to investigate. There, Lindir looked at him, puzzled and, if Elrond could read it well, somewhat angry. 

”You showed our conversation.” Lindir accused him. 

Elrond sent a death glare at Thranduil before turning back to his lover: ”It was just the beginning of it, he never saw the rest, I swear. No one saw the rest. I wanted to… make an impression.” 

When Elrond sat back down, Lindir refused to let himself be tucked in by Elrond’s side. He hadn’t left, so there was that, but Elrond should have known that Thranduil would be the source of their very first fight. 

The source of all the trouble was currently eating a scone. When he saw Elrond’s second death glare, he shrugged: ”I was just being honest. Lindir would have learned at one point or the other.” 

”Yes, and maybe Bard will learn at one point or the other that you selected profiles of young men looking for mature men like a true connoisseur.” Elrond replied. 

”Bard is cool. He understands. We all have our not-so-brilliant-as-epic-as-it-may-be past. Did I tell you, the first party I brought Bard to, before we were together, he drank so much he started crying in the bathroom? Quite a time…” Thranduil rambling on, apparently trying to fill the silence to mend the cold he had started. 

He was, however, interrupted by Lindir who had been looking pensively into his teacup: ”Would you like to see the rest?” He asked the history professor. 

”The rest… of what?” 

”Of our conversation. The original one, of course. Before we realized.” 

”Lindir…” Elrond intervened, trying to get things into control before his lover could display the conversation which would lead to Thranduil reading his sexts and eventually, seeing some very indiscreet pictures he had sent to ‘post-modern-maglor’. 

”Seeing that I still need my eyes for later,” Thranduil managed, surprisingly diplomatically, ”I would rather not read that. Hey, you know how incapable Elrond is. He did need a little help. And, as catastrophic as the whole story sounds, it did lead to some good conclusions, I would say. You two are very cute when you… when you… Well, we need to set some kind of double date with Bard so I can actually see you two being a couple in non-traumatizing ways. Bard will be out in a minute so I’ll be on my way. Have a nice… evening… See you later!” 

Thus Thranduil managed a very skillful exit, taking another scone off the plate and closing the front door behind him. 

Silence fell on the couple. Elrond took a deep breath and tried his most grounding and soothing voice: ”Lindir, listen… I’m sorry Thranduil saw so much. He won’t use it against you. I’ve seen him in worse situations.” 

”I just…” Lindir looked down at the couch, sitting as still as a stone. ”Just feel… humiliated. The pictures on my profile, I understand, anyone could have seen them… But the conversation? It was so private.”

His voice felt so small and Elrond could see from where he was that his lover was trying to shrink himself as if he was trying to disappear. 

”I’m such a terrible person. I mean… I sent messages to strangers on a dating site. I’m so…” 

Elrond was next to his lover in an instant, putting his arms around him, feeling just how tense he was. Lindir didn’t relax or even lifted his eyes. 

”Lindir… Don’t. You’re not a terrible person. I sent you those messages as well. Dozens of people send those messages. I shouldn’t have shown Thranduil those messages.”

”At least, you have someone to show those messages to. I talked to my cat about you.” Lindir interrupted him, somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

”Flower has always been a supportive friend. I can’t say as much for Thranduil. You’re not a terrible person and you’re not alone anymore. It doesn’t matter how much we messed up how we got together. Now, what matters is that, we are together. Alright?” Elrond said, tucking Lindir’s hair back behind his ears, caressing his back in soothing circles. He felt Lindir nod against his chest and smiled, feeling the tension he had built up slowly fade away. 

”Now,” He continued with a smile. ”I do believe we were very rudely interrupted and that I have to make amends for past mistakes. So… How do you propose we settle that?”

Lindir, still not quite meeting his eyes, but making an effort to, smiled into Elrond’s shirt: 

”You don’t have to make amends, I-ah!” 

Elrond’s hand was already palming Lindir through his jeans. He bit at his lover’s lobe and whispered: 

”Oh, but I want to.” 

 

***

Now that Thranduil knew, Elrond was quite at peace. Nothing worse could possibly happen. He still had time to think about how to break it to the rest of his family. He still had almost a year before the next family reunion where he wanted to announce it. Maybe even introduce Lindir. They would have reservations at Elrond going out with his very young assistant, but he had no doubts that Lindir would conquer them as easily as he had conquered him. 

(Well, not quite the same way, hopefully)

So, Elrond was closing his office for the extended weekend he had been looking forward too all week. Usually, this mid-semester’s extended weekend would be used to grade the mid-terms in his office with his assistant, a prospect he never did find appealing (despite or because of his assistant) This year, however, he would be grading the mid-terms with his assistant at home which did mean sex during the breaks. Arwen was gone (as usual) to Aragorn’s place (which was basically her place as well now) and they would have the house to themselves. 

It hadn’t started so great, however. There had been this one professor who had wanted to talk so Elrond had given Lindir his keys and told him to meet him at his house, as discreetly as possible in front of the other professor. 

Elrond knew he could count on Lindir to go to the bedroom and find the present he had meant to give him in person. Elrond had looked forward to remove all of Lindir’s clothes with teasing touches, drag him in a hot shower to tease him a little further and, then, get him to open the very nice underwear and garter set he had gotten for him. He would have helped him in, reassuring him because he knew Lindir would fret, before admiring him in his new gift… 

But now, because that professor was talking and talking about gender in Ereinion poetry from a historical point of view, he wouldn’t be able to do that. Don’t be mistaken: the theme was fascinating, but had already been the subject of a paper he had co-written with Thranduil (never again) Paper that professor hadn’t read, obviously, which made Elrond sit in his office for at least half an hour before he could interrupt him and direct him to it. Then, as Elrond was closing his office for the weekend, the professor had taken to talk about a variety of subjects, which would have been interesting, had Elrond’s phone not been buzzing in his pocket with texts he knew only Lindir could be sending. 

Maybe he was missing a picture of Lindir in the nice white lacy underwear because he was too polite to check his phone while people talked to him…

Meanwhile, back at Elrond’s house, Lindir was struggling. 

He had taken a very lonely shower and had indeed found Elrond’s gift, waiting for him on Elrond’s bed. 

White lacy underwear. Panties and garters.

By the Valar. 

But he knew Elrond would like it. He was willing to try it, even if he was nervous. It looked so fragile and so beautiful… 

Was he being treated like a sugar baby? 

Now was not the time to consider this. Now was the time to consider the fact that it was really, really, complicated to assemble. The garters, especially, were a nightmare to attach to the equally white thighs.

Valar, he was truly helpless. How could he fail at such a simple task? Elrond was buying him nice things and here he was… 

Suddenly, the sound of a car in the driveway made him lift his head. He sighed and decided to confront his own defeat and meet Elrond downstairs with his problem instead of lying on the bed, like a perfect lover. How embarrassing.

To make it up to his lover, Lindir fished one of his shirts and put it on. He had tried it, once, on his way to the bathroom in the middle of the night and Elrond’s reaction had been… One he was willing to get from his lover again. 

So, wrapped in half-undone white lacy garter set and a white over-sized shirt, he made his way downstairs, hearing the front door open and close again. 

”Hey, dear, I’m so sorry but I couldn’t attach the garter entirely to the thigh because the ones that are behind are so complicated to do and…” He started while walking into the living-room. 

The absence of answer made him look up. 

It was not Elrond. 

The woman standing here in the living room, with a small suitcase and and handbag, was tall, blonde and very, very scary looking. Behind her, an old man with a bushy grey beard was looking slightly less scary but still very intimidating, especially when you are in white lacy underwear in the middle of the living-room. 

Lindir wondered if he could faint if his blood went exclusively to his face. He would welcome the sweet oblivion. 

For a moment, there was silence, the tall scary woman staring at him and Lindir, frozen to place. 

Then a small smile graced her lips: 

”So… You must be Elrond’s new boyfriend.” She said with a hint of laughter in a voice which sounded like it was usually colder and sterner. 

Lindir nodded shyly. 

”Well, well, who would have thought?” The older man laughed. 

”Mithrandir,” The woman admonished him. ”Can’t you see you’re scaring him? We are just rudely interrupting them. I’m sorry, this mischievous man convinced me to fly to Imladris at the last second imaginable and I just thought I would drop my bags and go… The front door was open so… We’ll let you dress a little more so we can discuss it. How do you take your tea?”

Whoever that woman was, she knew her way around the house, he had to admit it. Lindir ran up the stairs, praying for the two not to have a good look at his ass. He took a robe and wrapped himself around it, smelling Elrond’s shampoo on the fabric and feeling a little disappointed that his… boyfriend… wasn’t with him to go through this… 

When he reluctantly made his way downstairs again, more covered than before, and all thoughts of anything sexy far away from his mind, the woman was pouring black tea in the living room while her friend was eating cake. 

”You never told me who you were, by the way…” Lindir asked, frowning. 

”Come, sit, young man.” The old man said with a mysterious smile. Lindir obeyed, still a little wary. 

”I’m his mother-in-law, the grandmother of his children.” The woman said, giving him a cup of tea. 

Lindir accepted the tea and blushed at the new information: ”So you are…”

”The mother of his late wife, yes.”

”I’m sorry… I mean… I’m not here to replace his wife, your daughter, I mean…” 

”I know, don’t fret. You don’t look like her at all. It’s not a bad thing. It has been a while and it’s good that Elrond has found someone else.”

”That being said,” The old man added, ”I don’t know about you, Galadriel, but I didn’t quite expect someone like you.” 

”The ‘quite’ being the catch here. You knew he was in for a young man the minute he opened his mouth about his assistant.” 

Lindir found himself blushing again. 

”Oh… Assistant that we do have right in front of us…” Galadriel noticed fondly. 

”I never expected Elrond to achieve that… He’s always so about what is proper, what isn’t…” The old man added. 

”To be fair, none of us expected this to happen.” Lindir intervened. 

”Don’t frighten the poor soul.” Galadriel told her friend. ”So, how long has it been? It looks quite recent.” 

”Well, it has only been two weeks…”

Elrond barged in, feeling the beginning of a mind-blowing headache after his conversation with the professor. He closed the door behind him: after the day he had, he only wanted two things: some tea and Lindir in white lacy underwear. 

”By the Valar,” he began, removing his shoes and his coat in the hallway. ”He just wouldn’t let me go. Did you find what I left for you on the…”

In the living room, his mother-in-law, her best friend and his lover were chatting over tea. 

The picture was so unexpected that Elrond had to blink to believe it. Lindir looked somewhat relieved to see him here, his drying hair swiped over his shoulder, Galadriel was looking at him with a knowing smile and Gandalf was eating cake. 

”So, there he is. The man of the hour.” Galadriel teased him. ”Come and have some tea.” 

”How nice of you to invite me to tea in my own house.” Elrond answered, grumpy, saying goodbye to the passionate sex he had been expecting. 

”We should be the ones being offended, grumpy head,” Galadriel replied, pouring a fourth cup of tea. ”You have been hiding this delightful young man from us. And quite neglecting him as well. We found him all by himself.” 

Elrond kissed Lindir’s forehead before seating next to him. Gandalf ‘aww’ed’. 

”I meant to be here but someone at uni hold me back. Not to be rude, but why are you even here? Where is Pa’?” Elrond asked. 

”Celeborn is on a fishing trip. We’re just here for the Dol Guldur aftermath conference. We were basically the ones bringing it all down, with your help of course Elrond, so we thought we would see how the press was speaking about it.” 

[Elrond calls Celeborn Pa’ for Grandpa, inspired by his children, this is my headcanon, yes you can laugh]

Lindir did look admirative at that. 

”What gotta go soon,” Gandalf intervened, ”if we don’t want to be late.” 

He then winked at Galadriel, making it absolutely obvious they arriving late at the conference wasn’t the main concern. She smiled: 

”We do. That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Elrond. We do expect some explanation on your part as well. And we do want to find Lindir here every time we visit. He’s a charming young man.”

”Thank you, Galadriel. That is really nice of you to say.” Lindir replied, still shy, but smiling. 

Galadriel and Gandalt then left, closing the door behind them. Elrond put his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. 

”Next time, we’re going at your flat.” He said. 

”Where we are constantly interrupted by Flower.” Lindir replied before stroking Elrond’s shoulder. ”You do look tired. Maybe we should take a nap before…”

”Oh no. No, no, no. I’m not waiting any longer.” Elrond shook his head before standing up. ”Plus, I see you are wearing one of my robes, not your day clothes, so it means, you found my gift.” He added with a smile. 

”I did. But I couldn’t manage it all. The back is really quite tricky…” 

”Nevermind the back,” Elrond said, stealing a kiss from his lover’s lips. ”I’ll have you out of that in a minute.”

”You don’t need it all off, do you?” Lindir asked as he followed Elrond to the bedroom. 

”I don’t.” Elrond said with a smile. 

And Lindir was right. Both the decisions of wearing one of Elrond’s shirts and keeping the garters were good ideas. They were both lying side by side, breathless, staring at the ceiling after some incredible sex. Elrond chuckled. 

”What? Did I do something funny?” Lindir asked, frowning. 

”You had tea with my mother-in-law while wearing garters.” Elrond replied matter-of-factly. 

Lindir smiled at the ceiling. ”I did.”

”I know a lot of men who would have shriveled in fear at the very idea. But you did. That was quite brave.”

”Galadriel may look pretty scary but she is not that scary.” Lindir rolled his eyes. 

”See? It’s Galadriel already.” 

”She was nice to me because she likes me.” 

”It’s not how I wanted to introduce you.”

Lindir rolled on his side, nuzzling Elrond’s neck while his lover wrapped an arm around him. ”At least you wanted to introduce me.”

”Of course I wanted to introduce you, I love you.”

Lindir couldn’t help smiling, even if that made the kiss difficult. He felt like he would never stop smiling, even when his cheeks hurt. 

”When do I get to meet your parents, though?” Elrond finally asked. 

”You did meet Flower, don’t you remember?” Lindir replied before kissing him again.


End file.
